Charmed And Loving It!
by rose lily potter
Summary: We thought the evil had died, but we were wrong. Evil never dies, it just waits to come back and destroy what we love the most. A boy must fulfill his own destiny, but who is this boy?*sequel to family ties*
1. Chapter 1

_Coming Soon A Sequel To Family Ties_

_Charmed And Loving IT!_

_More secrets will be revealed _

_But at what cost?_

_Who will live or die?_

_Read it if you dare._

_Do you believe in destiny?_

_Do you believe that we follow in our parent's footsteps?_


	2. Chapter 2

The Past

People say that evil never dies, and that the phoenix will rise from the ashes. The time has come for a new generation to take over the fight. A war that our parents were in, a fight against the darkest evil when they were young, an evil that no person should face. It is true that evil never does die. Tom Riddle had a son with one of his loyal followers, but no one knows who this son is.

"I can't raise him alone," the woman cried as she handed the nun the infant.

"But miss you are the child's mother," the nun said as she tried to hand the woman her son back.

"You don't understand sister, this child needs a home with good people," the woman cried as she backed away.

The nun had put the infant in a crib and was trying to comfort the woman, but she was not making any progress. "Listen miss this child needs a mother's love, he needs your love," the nun said.

"I am no mother, I don't know the meaning of love or how to love anyone," the woman cried, as she ran out of the church leaving her baby behind. The nun had tried her best to help the woman, but she had no luck. All she could do now was find the child a home with loving parents.

The nun had noticed a birthmark on the infant while giving it a bath, the birthmark was in a shape of a dove. The infant was smiling and cooing at the nun, she could not believe how alert the child was at such a young age.

"I promise child we will find you a good home, but for now I will give you the love you need for now." smiled the sister as she gave him a bottle to nurse.

The Present

A young girl with reddish brown hair down to the middle of her back, a smile that could light up a room. The girl ran down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast,  
"Good morning mom," smiled the girl as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning Phoenix ," Prue said as she handed her daughter a plate.

"Hey mom where is dad?" Phoenix asked as she started to eat, she noticed that her little brothers were outside playing basketball.

Prue had fixed a cup coffee and sat down at the table to talk to her daughter. " Phoenix your father went to visit your grandmother Molly this morning, and to get the things you need for school." Prue smiled as she took a slip of coffee.

"Mom, I told you and dad that I would like to go get my own school supplies and clothes," Phoenix said as she was finishing her breakfast.

" Phoenix , the deal was that I would take you shopping and your dad would get the school supplies for you and your brothers." Prue smiled as she got up from the table to put the dishes in the sink.

"Wait, are you telling me that dad is not going clothes shopping with us?" Phoenix asked, as she got from the table to follow her mother to the sink.

"Yes dear that is correct," Prue smiled, as she went to the back door to get the boys attention. "Time to come in and get ready to go shopping," Prue, said as she came back inside.

"So mom does that mean I can pick out any outfit?" a very happy Phoenix had asked, because she did not want her father to judge or pick her outfits.

" Phoenix the answer is you can pick out your outfits but within reason," smirked Prue as she went to go call her brother. " Phoenix , go get ready while I call your uncle Harry," Prue smiled.

"Wait is Lily coming also?" Phoenix asked. She and Lily were closer then her and James.

"Yes dear, your cousin will be joining us." Prue said as she was dialing Harry's number. After all this time, Prue and Harry still lived in the muggle world, but they still used magic to fight off the demons. They taught their children how to vanquish demons, while Piper taught them how to make potions, Phoebe taught them how to keep fit and to say spells, and while Paige taught them how to scry and to do research.

Buffy was a different story she taught all the kids how to be a slayer and how to fight like a slayer. Buffy and Faith wanted the kids to be more prepare to defend themselves in any kind of way.

"Hey mom after we shop can we go to Hogsmeade to eat?" Phoenix asked hoping her mom would not catch on to what she was up to.

" Phoenix what's the boy's name?" Prue asked as she was getting the key to her car so they could meet Ginny and Buffy at the mall.

"What boy?" Phoenix asked trying act as if she did not know what her mother was talking about. Her brothers noticed that she was trying to act dumb, so they decided to take chance and blackmail their dear sister.

"Hey Shane do you remember the boy's name that called this morning asking for Phoenix ?" Victor asked as he was looking at Phoenix who was turning beet red from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah I remember," Shane smirked as he noticed his sister looked like she was about to kill them. However, Shane did not care he wanted to make his beg for mercy, "isn't he that Logan kid?" Shane asked.

Prue noticed the way phoenix was looking at he brothers, she knew that look because Phoebe use to look that way when Paige would pull a number like that with her. She did not want this to get out of hand, so she decided to let Harry take the boys shopping instead. She and Ginny would take the girls shopping in Hogsmeade.

"Hey guys how would you like to go with Uncle Harry and your cousin James shopping instead?" Prue asked hopping they would get the hint and back off their sister.

"Sure mom that sounds more fun then shopping with girls," Shane laughed as he saw Phoenix still giving him the death stare.

"Hey Phoenix if you keep looking like that you do know your face with stay like that forever." Victor laughed as he was getting out of the car to run into Harry's house to find his cousins Albus and James. Shane could not stop laughing at her, but he noticed that his mother had the same look on her face as will.

"Mom I am going to go see Uncle Harry," Shane said as he ran out of the car and into Harry's house. One thing for sure he did not want to piss his mom off, because her temper was scarier than his sister.

Ginny came out of the house wearing a red tank top and a pair of jeans, while Lily had on a nice blue sun dress with white flip flops. She and Ginny could pass off for sisters instead of mother and daughter. Prue was happy that she was not going to be alone shopping with her daughter, because Phoenix could make a big hole in anybody's pocket given the chance.

When they got to the mall, Prue gave Phoenix a credit card so she and Lily could go shop alone. " Phoenix just so you know you only have 300.00 on the card, plus you have to come back with four bags of clothes and two pairs of shoes." Prue smirked as she saw the look on Phoenix 's face.

"But mom you only gave me 300.00 to shop with!" Phoenix yelled. This made Lily take a step back away from her cousin. She remembered the last time, Phoenix yelled at her mom, Prue had turned Phoenix into a cat.

" Phoenix if I were you I would go shop before you get fleas again!" Prue yelled as she turned away from her daughter. As the girls went shopping Ginny and Prue took this time to catch up on some things.

"So dear sister in law how have you been?" Ginny asked as she was trying on some shoes. Prue was looking at some boots that she wanted to get.

"Great, but I tell you what being married to a man who travels back and forth to work with dragons is hard work." Prue laughed as she had put on the boots to see how they looked on her feet.

"Well at least your husband comes home to eat dinner," Ginny said as she put on another pair of heels to look at. "I mean, he comes home and everything working at the Ministry of Magic is very hard and demanding work," Ginny said, Prue realized that Ginny was worried about the long hours Harry was pulling at work.

"Ginny you do know that my brother does love you and the kids a lot?" Prue asked, as she decided to get the boots and a pair of black heels.

"I know he does, but do you realize that we have not made love for a month," Ginny said, which had made Prue drop the shoes on the floor of the store.

"Ginny, that my brother you are talking about, I don't want to know about his sex life or lack of!" exclaimed Prue as she picked the shoes off the floor.

"I really do not want to talk about sex, when we are supposed to be talking about our girls." Prue smiled as she decided to finish looking at shoes.

"Speaking of our girls, have you noticed that all summer they have not been talking about boys?" Ginny asked as she paid for her shoes.

"The only thing I noticed about Phoenix is that she has been on the computer everyday for about three hours," Prue said as she got her bags to leave the store.

"Prue, do you think that the girls are talking to each other?" Ginny asked as they were walking through the mall looking at different stores trying to find the perfect outfit for their shoes.

"I don't think so Gin, I think they are talking to a boy," Prue said as she noticed Lily and Phoenix talking to two boys. "Ginny wait, look over there by Dairy Queen." Prue said as she pulled Ginny to the side so the girls could not see them.

"Bloody hell Prue, you almost pulled my arm out of socket," whispered Ginny, she had taken one look at what Prue was pointing at. "Who are those boys our girls are talking to?" Ginny asked as she took out her wand.

"I don't know who they are, but one of them looks a lot like Teddy Lupin.," Prue said as she tried to move a little closer to hear what they were talking about. However, Ginny was trying get into Rave to look for a shirt to go with her red pumps.

"Oh no you don't you shop a holic, you are to walk with me over there." Prue said in a firm way, to make sure that Ginny would not ditch her.

"Prue, you do realize if we get busted we could loose the respect of our girls." Ginny said in a stern voice hoping to make Prue leave her alone so she could finish shopping.

"Ok fine, but you do know that we should say hi to your godson Teddy," Prue smirked, which made Ginny slap her forehead. "I mean it is only right," Prue smiled as she dragged Ginny over there.

As they were walking over to the girls, Phoenix noticed that her mother and aunt were coming their way. "Please tell me that is not our mothers coming their way?" Phoenix asked hoping she was wrong, but she could tell by the way Lily was turning pale it must be them.

" Phoenix , please hide me or something." Lily whispered as their mothers were coming closer. "If my mother find outs that I have been dating Teddy I am so dead." Lily mumbled.

"You, I am dead if my dad who is your uncle finds out about me dating," Phoenix whispered, as she saw her standing right in front of her with a big grin.

"Hey sweetie how have you been?" Prue asked as she was looking at Teddy, who was becoming nervous from looking at Ginny.

"Fine auntie Prue," Teddy said.

"Who is your friend sweetie?" Ginny asked.

"This is my friend CJ," Teddy said as he gestured towards CJ, who was hoping that Phoenix was going to introduce him.

"CJ, do we know your parents?" Ginny asked, as she noticed that the girls were looking at them with the famous Molly stare.

"You know my father Neville Longbottom," CJ smiled.

"Neville is your father?" Ginny asked, as she smiled at him with joy.

"Yes miss he is," CJ said as he shook Ginny's hand with joy.

"Your father and I share the same birthday," Prue smiled as she shook his hand as well. "You know we should invite him to my and Harry's surprise party," Prue smiled as she saw the shock and pale looks she was getting from Ginny and the girls.

"Wait how did you find out about the party?" Ginny asked as she turned to look at Phoenix and Lily.

"Ginny did you forget that I am a Halliwell, plus you can't tell Phoebe anything." Prue smirked as she saw the sweat drops forming on Ginny's head.

"I swear I am going to hex Phoebe when I see her," Ginny mumbled.

"So, CJ make sure to get the information from my daughter and tell your father I said hello." Prue smiled, as she was a walking away from the group with Ginny in tow.

"Yes miss I will let my father know," CJ smiled.

After they left the girls, Phoenix noticed how CJ was smiling at her. The way he was looking at her she felt a warm feeling flowing all over her body. "So Miss. Weasley are you going to give me the information I need for the party?" CJ asked as he smiling at her.

"Sure I will text it to you," Phoenix smirked.

"Ok, I will be waiting for you to send it to me," CJ said with a sad puppy dog face.

After they had walked away, the guys decided to walk to the parking lot to get into their car. "So CJ what did you think about Phoenix ?" Teddy asked as he got into the car.

"I like her a lot, but I need to get to know her better before I really open myself up," CJ said as he started the car, and made the car take off into the air unseen by the muggle world.


	3. Who IS CJ

Who Is CJ?

Chapter 2

CJ started to tell his father Neville about Phoenix and about who her family is. This made Neville very pleased that his son had picked a girl from a good family to date. It also helped that the girl was his friend's niece.

"So, son when is this party that we are suppose to go to?" Neville asked while he was drinking his cup of coffee. He noticed that his wife had came into the house while him and his son were talking, Luna was still looked the same as when they were in school. Still carefree and full of joy and love, Neville and her have been married for twelve years and only have three children.

"The party is tomorrow night at 8o'clock in the evening at Black manor," CJ said as he was helping his mother bring in some shopping bags. CJ noticed the look in his mother's eyes at near mention of Black Manor. "Is something wrong mother?" CJ asked after sat the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie," Luna gave a smile and then turned to look at Neville to see his response. However, he gave no shrug of discomfort, "CJ, I need you to go help your brother with getting things ready for school." Luna had smiled, hoping that her son would know her true feeling about attending the party.

"Ok mom, just let me go to my room and owl Phoenix that we will be a party," CJ said with a smile. After he went to his room, Luna took a deep breath and had sat down at the kitchen table to face Neville so they could talk about this.

"Luna, what is the problem?" Neville asked. He could not understand what the problem was about attending the party. Besides this party was for their friend and his sister, they were the ones that had saved their life when The Dark Lord had tried to kill them.

"The problem is that Sirius will find out about CJ, just from looking at our son!" Luna yelled. The fear of people learning the truth about her son made Luna break down in tears. Neville got up and went to hug his wife to let her know that she has nothing to fear.

"Luna, look at me," Neville said as he took Luna's face into his hands. All he could see in her eyes is the fear and sorrow from the secret she has been carrying inside her. "Luna, listen to me you nothing to fear. You know that I love and your family loves you, and most importantly Harry will not hate you." Neville said with love, the only thing he knew was that Luna is his everything.

"Neville, I am truly blessed to have you and our children." Luna smiled looking into her husband's eyes.

"No, Luna we are the ones who are bless to have you in our lives," Neville said as he took her lips into his own. From that point, he knew that the passion he felt for her was still there and would never die.

"Neville, you do know that the children are home and, and that we are in the kitchen in the open?" Luna had asked with a moan, hoping that she herself would stop and not give into passion.

"Bloody hell woman, I told you that we should have sent them to camp or to you father's house for the summer." Neville said with a moan, but he knew that he should stop and regroup himself.

Luna took one more look into her husband eyes and then gave him one passionate kiss, with that she broke away from him. "Neville, you know that it is never too late to send the children to my father's house just for tonight." Luna moaned after she started to go upstairs to their bedroom, Neville could not believe what his wife had just done to him.

He started to look around the room, and then decided to take remember the hint she gave him. "CJ, please pack your brother and sister's bags for the night," Neville yelled as he ran to the fireplace to call his father-in-law to see if the children could stay the night.

While Neville was getting everything ready for their special night and getting the children ready to go, Luna could not help but to think about the past.

Flashback

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Luna asked while she was sitting down at the table eating lunch at Hogsmeade with a small boy.

"Luna, I haven't seen you in years," Neville smiled, but he soon noticed the little boy staring at him. The little boy had curly cold black hair, but the boy looked nothing like Luna he thought.

"Neville, I have been working as a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital." Luna smiled with a sparkle in her eyes, "what have you been doing since the war?" Luna asked as she noticed that he was looking at the child.

"I have been teaching at Hogwarts," Neville said, he did not know if he should ask her about her son or husband.

"Neville, let me introduce you to my adopted son Carl James Lovegood," Luna said with a smile. She noticed the relief look on Neville's face, "just so you know I am not married for the record."

"Hello Carl how old are you?" Neville asked as he sat down next to the boy.

"I am 4 years old sir," Carl said with a smile.

"So, Luna does he know about our world?" Neville asked with concern in his eyes.

"Of he does silly, my sweet CJ is a master at magic," Luna said with such joy. "Oh before I forget please call him CJ."

"Ok, what happen to his parents?" Neville asked, while trying to make conversation so he could spend more time with her.

"CJ, why don't you go get some ice cream for us," Luna said, so she could give Neville the run down in private. As CJ went to the counter to get the ice cream, she then turned her attention to Neville. "You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you," Luna said with a stern voice.

"Luna, you know that you can trust me," Neville smiled, to reassure her that he is indeed her friend as he placed his hand over her hand. This had made Luna feel safe with him, and she knew what she was about to tell would indeed stay with him only.

"I fell in love with CJ when I was working at St. Mungo's, a woman bought him there to be seen. She said he had a fever." Luna said as she took a sip of water, hoping that CJ was not coming back to the table soon. "She told me everything about the lad, and she also told me that he was the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle." Luna said, hoping that Neville would not go bloody mad on her.

"Wait you are telling me that sweet boy is the son of the Dark Lord," Neville said with fear as he saw Luna nodding her yes with worry. "The very man who sent that crazy bitch, will who is CJ's mother as will, to turn my parents crazy!" Neville said with such sternness, hoping that the boy did not hear him.

"Yes they are his parents, but he is nothing like them," Luna said with such passion and love as any mother would about their child. "He is my son that I have taught values to and have given my love to." Luna said with tears coming down her face, at that point CJ had just came back to table with ice cream and had noticed his mother crying.

"Also there is a legend that a child with a birthmark in a shape of a dove will be in battle for his soul." Luna had paused for a moment to look over at CJ who was paying for the ice cream. "It also states that the child will fight for those he love and cherishes, he alone will triumph over the evil within. He is the chosen one; he alone will destroy the evil that walks among us." Luna said, as she saw her son walking over to them. This had made Neville speechless.

"Mother are you ok," CJ said as he sat the ice cream down, and took a nap to wipe his mother's eyes. Neville noticed that the boy really was not like his real parents at all, this boy cares about his mother with such love and respect.

"Yes sweetie I am fine, I was just thinking about the good old times I had at the school you will be going to when you turn 10 years old." Luna smiled hoping that her son would never learn about his true heritage.

"Luna, if you don't mind I would like to take you and CJ out to dinner tonight?" Neville asked as he smiled at them.

"Yes we love to have dinner with you," Luna smiled, this is the happiest she has felt since CJ came into her life.

In addition, since that day, she and Neville have been happy and in love, they were married within ten months and had two more children added to their family. Neville Jr. who is 12 years old and Serena who is 10 years old, Luna could not be more proud of her family. And the love Neville has for his son CJ is what makes Luna the most proudest because he doesn't treat CJ as if he is the devil's son, to him CJ is his son no matter if they are not blood.

End of Flashback

Neville walks into their bedroom and finds Luna in her birthday suit with a rose in her hand, "bloody hell woman you are the death of me," Neville smirked. After these years this is the only who come have his heart.

"Will, if you have changed your mind about tonight I guess I'll go put some clothes on," Luna smirked as she got up from the bed.

"The bloody hell you will!" Neville had yelled as he grabbed and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that ended the night with magic.

Phoenix's House

Phoenix was sitting her room reading the letter CJ sent her, telling her that his family will be coming to the party. She could not wait for her father to meet him she really did like him. Her cousin Lily on the other had a much bigger problem, because her boyfriend's father was not only her god brother, but also part werewolf. She knew that cousin Buffy would flip about that part.

She sat there looking through some pictures thinking about the party and about her last year at Hogwarts. She knew that she wanted to be a Healer but she also wanted to teach as well. She heard a knock at her bedroom door, but really did not want to be bothered. However, she knew if she did not answer them, they would keep knocking until she answer them.

"Come in," Phoenix mumbled as she sat on her bed flipping through the pictures.

"Hey sweetheart," Charlie smiled at his daughter handing her a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Dad you do know that I am 17 years old?" Phoenix asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes I do princess, but can't a father still treat his wonderful daughter to some cookies?" Charlie asked with a fake hurt look on his face.

"Yes dear father you can," Phoenix smiled in a Halliwell slash Ginny way. As she took the cookie of the plate to eat, she knew her mother did not make the cookie so it was safe to eat.

"So princess who is this boy you like?" Charlie asked as he took a bite of the cookie, but that question made Phoenix choke on her cookie. Charlie had to pat his daughter on the back to help her stop choking.

"Dad!" Phoenix yelled while coughing, "Why did you ask me that question? Especially while I am eating?" Phoenix asked.

"Sweetie I didn't mean to make you choke, but just for the record if I had not asked you," Charlie said as he took a slip of milk. "You and I both know that you would never tell me about the young man." Charlie said hoping that Phoenix would not go tell Prue on him.

"I am so going to tell mom on you!" Phoenix yelled with a smirk, which would make her grandmother Patty so proud. Charlie knew with that look he was going to be a dead man from the wrath of a Halliwell.

"Now, Phoenix you do remember that I am your father," Charlie said with the fear of god struck in him.

"Of course I do dear father, but I am going to tell mom about this," Phoenix said as she jetted past him to get to her mother downstairs.

Prue heard the commotion going on in the living room, she noticed Phoenix running towards her and about to run her over so she flew her hands up which made Phoenix and Charlie stuck in the air. They both noticed the look that Prue had in her eyes, which was not a happy look.

"Mommy, remember I am your favorite daughter," Phoenix said with a smile on her face hoping that her mother would not punish her.

"Phoenix, first of all you are my only daughter." Prue said with a look that would make The Dark Lord run for the hills, "and second dear daughter you almost ran over me!" Prue yelled, making Charlie wish that he never did ask Phoenix about the boy.

"Prue, honey please let me down," Charlie was begging and praying that she would not throw him across the room like she did when Shane was born.

"I don't think so dear husband!" Prue yelled, as she let Phoenix down with a warning look. After that, Phoenix gave her mother a hug and had started walking slowly but quick enough saw Prue could not change her mind.

"Prue, look I am truly sorry about this," Charlie pleaded.

"Charlie, you really need to take it easy on her. And stop prying into her love life," Prue said with a stern harsh voice that made his hair on neck stand up.

"Prue, can I ask you question?" Charlie asked with a puppy dog look, as saw the look of confusion came across her face.

"What is it Mr. Weasley!" Prue yelled at her husband, with her one hand still aimed at him.

"Prue, are you pregnant again?" Charlie asked hoping he was right because that would explain her behavior for the past couple of weeks.

"Charlie," Prue mumbled, when all of the sudden her hair had turned bright red with traces of flames flowing through it. He knew right there and then she it was true, he was not ready for another round of hormones running wild in the house on top of uncontrolled magic running amuck as will.

Charlie had look of fear on his face, he did not know if he should scream for his mom or for Phoenix. Then it finally hit him Phoenix would be able to handle Prue better his mom. "PHOENIX!" Charlie screamed as he saw the look in Prue's eyes, Phoenix had sent her astral self down her father, not knowing what she was about to face.

"Hey dad what's up?" Phoenix asked as she was facing her dad, not knowing what was behind her.

"Phoenix sweetie could you be a dear and take a look at your mother behind you," Charlie had said to her, hoping that she would not freak out. However, he was soon wrong, as Phoenix turned around she saw her mother, and was wondering what just happened.

"BLOODY HELL!" Phoenix screamed, which did not affect Prue at all. She just stood there and had not moved or shown any type of emotion. She was just staring at Charlie, while she used her power to hold him in the air.

"Dad, please tell me she is not pregnant again?" Phoenix asked hoping her mother would snap out of it.

"Honey please do not piss her off, call your aunts before she decided to destroy my family jewels." Charlie said, hoping she would not.

Phoenix was about to reach for the phone, but Prue used her other hand to toss the phone out of her hand onto the floor away from her reach. "Shit, mom can you please just take the pill for now on!" Phoenix yelled which made Prue snap out of it completely.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SWEAR AT YOUR MOTHER! AND TO TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!" Prue screamed at her daughter, which just made Phoenix laugh at her. "What is so funny young lady?" Prue asked after she noticed Charlie was laughing as will.

"Mom for one please get on the pill, and second please let daddy down." Phoenix said as she pointed at Charlie.

"Ok, so you all know I am pregnant again," Prue mumbled as she let Charlie down slowly. "I just found today I took a home test," Prue said as she sat down on the couch.

"Mom you do know that this unborn child you are carrying has a very bad temper," Phoenix said with a smirk. This made Charlie giggle under his breath until he saw the look of worry in Prue's eyes.

"Charlie, I am truly sorry about what had happened," Prue cried. She had stopped when Charlie took her into his arms to comfort her.

"Prue, you know that I will always love you no matter what," Charlie smiled as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Charlie Weasley, I am promise you that you won't have to be there when I go in labor." Prue laughed, but she stopped when she noticed that he looked relieved.

"Prue you know as will as I do, I will be there for you all the way," Charlie smiled. Unseen to them Phoenix's astral form had vanished.

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Prue asked.

"Prue, you know as will as I do the answer is yes, plus my mom would like to know when we give her the news." Charlie said as he wiped away Prue's tears.

"Will sir you are going to be a father to another girl," Prue said. With that, Charlie had fainted onto the floor, Prue did not know if it was from joy or sadness.

Charlie had came to and looked around and saw Prue kneeling next him, he looked up at Prue wondering if it was a dream but he soon remember everything. "Prue, I am sending this one to an all girl school!" Charlie yelled as got up from the floor and saw Prue laughing at his remark.

*A/N: Yes, I know it is crazy to make Prue pregnant again, but you will soon see the magic and spark between Prue and Charlie during this time. In addition, you will soon see how Harry and Sirius will react from seeing CJ at the party and about whom his parents really are. Moreover, how will Remus and Harry react to their children dating?  
Here is the new generation's list of powers:  
Phoenix Weasley: Astral projection, Ultimate Phoenix Fire, Thought Projection  
Victor Alexander Weasley: Telekinesis  
Shane Charlie Weasley: Astral Echo

James Victor Potter: Premonition, Telekinesis, Twin Dragon Fire  
Lillian Molly Potter: Freeze, Empathy, Firebird Fire  
Albus Harry Potter: Cloning

Fredrick Matthew Weasley: Power to Freeze  
Wyatt Cullen Weasley: conjuring  
Christopher Lawrence Weasley: Defection

William Albus Weasley: Protection Shield, Phoenix Fire  
Patience Joyce Weasley: Cloaking

Jade Elizabeth Weasley: Empathy  
Stacy Ann Weasley: Premonition

True Grace Weasley: Slayer abilities  
Thomas Percy Weasley: Slayer abilities

Scorpius Malfoy: Energy bolts  
Angelica Malfoy: Nature

Sirius Remus Black: Cryokinesis

Patricia Zabinia: Orbing, orbing Telekinesis  
Penelope Zabinia: Orbing, Transformation


	4. Who's Coming to Dinner

Guess Who Is Coming To The Party?

Ginny had decided to make sure to keep Harry away from Phoebe long enough for him not to know about the party they have been planning for him, Buffy, and Prue. But unaware to her motor-mouth Phoebe had already told him, but she had told him to act surprised, so that Ginny would be happy. Harry has always wanted to make sure that Ginny was happy, and that his children were as well. The thing that made him even happier was that his mother and stepfather Victor were back together. He loved seeing them happy, watching them you would think that they were newlyweds. But he was even happier that his aunt and godfather were that way as well.

"Hey Gin, do you feel like a movie tonight?" Harry asked knowing fully will that the party was tonight, but he loved seeing Ginny turn pale from fear. The fear of the party being ruined or that the fact that she was busted for planning one in the beginning would send her into a hysterical-panic attack.

"Harry how about we go to your mother's house for the family dinner as planned?" Ginny asked, and then it clicked. Phoebe. She had told him. But she wasn't going to let her ruined her night, especially the very present that she and Piper had been planning for Harry and Prue without Phoebe's help.

"Gin, can't we just stay home and enjoy the peace and quiet?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist to try and pull her closer to him. But Mrs. Potter was not going to give up on her plans that easily.

"But Harry, you and I both know that we won't have any type of alone time with the kids still home." Ginny smirked as she pulled away from him in a very seductive way, "and besides Mr. Potter do you want your mother to give you very harsh punishment like she did that night I gave birth?" Ginny smirked in a way that would make even the cruelest of death eaters run for the hills. Harry couldn't believe that she would even bring that night up after so many years, but now that he thought back to that day he soon realized that he rather go the party instead of face his mother's wrath.

Flash Back

"HARRY, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!" Ginny screamed as she clutched on to her husband's hand. Harry felt like his hand was going to break off.

"But, Ginny I didn't do anything to you," Harry mumbled as he soon caught his mother, Prue, and his gram's eyes stare a whole into his head. But instead he caught the wrath of a woman giving birth, Ginny had all of a sudden stopped crying and screaming and shot a death glare at her husband. She threw her hand up in the air and at that instant he was pinned up against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Ginny screamed with even a more fierce tone in her voice, if that was possible, but before she could even use her unborn child's powers Patty utter a spell that had transformed Harry into a frog. The sight of Harry being turned into a frog made her burst into a fit of laughter and cried at the same time.

"What is wrong dear?" Grams asked as she scooped Harry up off the floor and placed him into a bowl of water.

"He was supposed to be here holding my hand while I give birth to our twins!" Ginny yelled as she had another contraction and the whole room was shaking and the lights were flickering on and off.

"Please tell me that we don't have to go through anything like that?" Buffy asked staring at her mother and Mrs. Weasley, but she didn't get a response from any of the women. All she saw was Prue who had tears in her eyes and mutter something under her breath.

"Prue what's wrong?" Patty asked switching from Ginny to Prue..

"My water just broke!" Prue yelled and grabbed a hold of Buffy's hands trying to keep from falling to the ground.

"Just great, can you please tell my great-granddaughter to please wait their turn while I deliver her cousins first?" Grams yelled as she was coaching Ginny through the labor. Patty finally had turned Harry back to normal and told him to be there for her and to be quiet. Prue had noticed that Buffy was making funny faces and couldn't figure out what the problem was.

"Will you stop making weird faces!" Prue yelled as she went to lay down in the other room waiting for Charlie to get there to coach her.

"I think we need another midwife," Buffy said as she reached for her cell phone, she looked up to see Prue looking around, her face twisted with the pain.

"Buffy please tell me you are not in labor!" Prue yelled as she threw a pillow at her cousin with her powers.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked with tears coming from her eyes from the pain.

"Why are you crying miss vampire slayer?" Prue asked in a very pissed off manner.

"LOOK, I MAY BE A SLAYER SLASH WITCH THAT KICKS BUTT!" Buffy screamed which made her mother come running into the room to look and see what the problem was.

"But let me tell you, I HATE THIS PAIN I AM HAVING RIGHT NOW!" Buffy finish by screaming her pain.

"Buffy, are you OK?" Joyce asked as she went to care for her daughter, but by doing that she had just pissed her off even more.

"Am I OK?" Buffy laughed in an evil way that made even Prue look worried. " How am I OK when something is trying to ripe out from my insides!" Buffy yelled, her powers making the room feel like a sauna.

"Buffy Black, get control of yourself!" Joyce yelled as she used her powers to cool down the room.

"GIVE ME THE PAIN KILLERS RIGHT NOW!" Buffy yelled, Prue was still trying to pair her pain turning paler and paler with each passing moment.

"OK Buffy do you want anything else?" Joyce asked as she handed Buffy some pain pills and a glass of water.

" Yes, please as to be so kind to get the boys that have done this to us in this room so they can feel the very joy of this wonderful event." Buffy stated in a very too calm of a way that even would have scared the Dark Lord himself.

" Sweetie, now remember that you love this man," Joyce started as she noticed Prue had a evil look on her face. "Prue you need to remember that as will," Joyce was about to hand Prue a pain pill as will until she noticed Prue's hair turning red like flames.

" I want Charlie Weasley in here now or else I will cast a spell to turn him into the animal he is, which is a pig!" Prue yelled as her aunt started to walk out the room slowly as to not make the girls turn on her. Charlie and Bill started to walk into the room slowly to make sure it was safe, after they noticed Patty was in there checking to see how far along girls were. Patty had motioned for them to wait outside, after she was done checking them she went outside and shook her hand at them.

" If were you two boys I would pray that they would give birth and pass out so they wouldn't be able to hex the very life out of me." Patty stated as she went to check on Ginny, but she was soon stopped by the screaming that was coming from the very room she just left. "What is going on?" Patty asked as she noticed the light show going on in the room.

"It's the babies!" Prue yelled as she had another contraction come on.

"TAKE IT OUT!TAKE IT OUT!" Buffy screamed as she a very painful contraction, "I PROMISE I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX EVER AGAIN!" After she had finished that statement Charlie notice the look on his brother's face that was basically saying the same thing. After three hours of labor each girl have given birth their precious baby, Paige went to the room her big sister was in and saw the little spit fire baby that she has been waiting to see for a while. She was proud of her sister for bringing this special baby into the world. She picked up the baby girl and noticed how she has a very red hair, a type of red like the phoenix bird she saw in her grandfather's office.

"I name you Phoenix Samantha Weasley," she smiled as she noticed Prue was smiling at her. She handed Prue the baby and went to find Phoebe so they could name the twins. As they had walked out the room Charlie gave Prue and his daughter a kiss and had watched them fall back to sleep. Paige and Phoebe noticed how Harry and Ginny were both asleep while the twins were smiling at them. Paige called out to the baby girl to see if she would response to the name she used, "Lillian," and sure enough little Lily was smiling with even much more joy. And Phoebe gave Lily the middle name with much love and and respect "Molly".

Paige couldn't think of a good name to give the baby boy, but it soon hit her and Phoebe, " We will call you James Victor Potter," they both stated. He would be named after both his grandfathers. Buffy named her son after his father and Bill couldn't be more happy to have his son named after him, but gave him the middle name of Albus for grandfather. After all of this they still made it to the next level of being parents.

End Of Flashback Harry's POV

I can't believe after all these years I am still having nightmares of my mother turning me into a frog. But I guess i will get over sooner or later. time does heal all wounds. And I do have three wonderful children out this marriage, plus a very beautiful wife that can kick my butt.

End Of POV

As they made it to Halliwell manor Harry and Ginny were fighting over what time they would leave from the dinner with his family so they could have some alone time. But that was a fight Harry was not going to win with his wife. As they went into the manor they noticed that it was pitch black, Harry tuned around to find the light switch, but he noticed that Prue and Buffy were coming up the path with their family. As they went to the manor Prue used her magic to turn on the lights, and everyone screamed "SURPRISE!"

Neville ran over to give Buffy and Prue a hug and kiss to wish them a happy birthday, "happy birthday guys." He said as he shook Harry's hand.

" Hey did you forget that today is your birthday as well?" Harry asked his friend as he handed him a small package.

" Wait, I thought this was your birthday party?" Neville asked as he opened the gift to find a picture of all of them together on their last year of school.

" Thanks mate, I will put this on my desk at work. So mate is that your son over there talking to my niece?" Harry asked as he noticed Charlie checking out the young man.

"Yes that is my smart son CJ," Neville said in a very proud manner.

" He seems nice, but why haven't we heard anything about him before tonight?" Harry asked, as he was noticing something about CJ. But before he could ask any questions he was soon cut off, by Sirius who came over to them and motioned for them to go into the kitchen so they could talk in private.

"Let me ask this question first before you say anything," Sirius said as he braced himself against the kitchen counter. " Is that young boy really your son by blood?" he asked which made Neville take a deep breathe.

" No, but he is my son by love and the time we spend together as a family." Neville said as he took out his pictures he has of all his children which included CJ.

"OK, now let me ask this question is he a Black? Or should I say is Bellatrix his mother?" Sirius asked as he was trying to control himself from getting angry, because no one can choose your family.

" Yes she is, but before you ask about the father Luna had raised him since he was an infant.." Neville started to explain, he told them everything. But a part of him wanted to tell the young man to stay from his niece, but he knew that he couldn't judge the boy by who his blood parents were.

"Does he know his family history?" Sirius asked as he kept looking at the young from a distance, but was soon cut off from seeing Teddy and Lily snogging outside. " Scratch that question, but when did Teddy and Lilly start dating?" This question made Harry jump and starting running to the door to see what Sirius was looking at to make him ask that question. But before he could catch the two Piper and Ginny came into the kitchen to grab Harry and Sirius so they give the Potter Twins their special gift. Harry and Prue were lead upstairs by Patty and Victor and the rest of the family.

Piper and Ginny read this spell:

Hear these words;

hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide.

Beloved spirit, James,

We seek your guidance Commune with us and move amongst us

And after the spell was read a glimmer of bright lights a man came out of the circle of candles , Harry and Prue couldn't believe that the man in front of them was there father James Potter. patty knew that it was going to make Victor feel awaker to have James here, but she knew that he wanted their children to be happy. Plus Victor knew that Patty loves him and wasn't afraid of her seeing her dead first husband. "I can't believe my eyes you two have grown to be wonderful people," James cried as he hugged his children. he noticed Patty and Sirius were standing there as will.

" Hey Padfoot!" he yelled as he went to hug his best friend.

" It is so good to see you after all these, I mean you have missed out on so much!" Sirius yelled as motioned towards the grandchildren and Sirius's family.

" Hey Padfoot, you mean to tell me that you finally realized that Buffy is your daughter and that Patty Joy is your soul mate?" James asked.

" Wait how did you know?" Sirius asked in a confused way.

" Look I may be dead, but I do get to sneak a peek on my love ones and friends," James stated as he went to hug Patty and thank Victor for being there for them.

Remus came up the stairs into the attic and saw his dead friend standing before him, " bloody hell!" Remus yelled as he went to hug his dead friend. After they hugged Remus told James about his son and how he married Tonks, James told him that he still in shock with that. After a long hour talking to his son and daughter he gave them a book that was handed down to every generation of Potter heirs.

"Harry I know that you may have alot of questions, but we are out of time. I just need to tell you and your sister that I am proud of both of you and that I know that your destiny will be a bright one." James smiled as he went back into the circle.

"Dad will we ever see you again?" Prue asked as she went to give him one more kiss goodbye. "

Prue, I will always be there for both of you," James said as he vanished into the light. Prue and Harry went hug Piper and Ginny for the very special gift that they gave them. Prue made sure to go hug Victor to reassure him that he was her father as will. But to her surprise she was told that it was his idea to give her and Harry that gift. As she gave him a hug that only a father and daughter shared she told him that he going to have another grandchild in about eight months.

"God help us all," Victor whispered.

"OK explain to me how your son and my daughter are dating?" Harry asked as he was looking the book his father gave to him and his sister. To his surprise Remus was clueless about the whole dating thing as will. *A/N: What is in the book that James gave Prue and Harry? And will he be around again? How does Remus and Harry feel about their children dating each other?"


	5. Author notes

A/N: December 23, 2008

Vote for which couples you want to see more of, and vote for if you want to see Harry freak out after finding out that his daughter is dating Teddy. And finally vote for how Prue and the rest of the family will react about CJ. Please post your vote by Christmas so I can have the new chapter posted by Monday afternoon.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Please read and review, there will be a new chapter up soon and thanks again for reading and reviewing the stories.**_

_**The Nightmare**_

After the party CJ went home and to bed to get some rest for the next day, but while he was asleep he had started to dream about Phoenix coming into his room dressed in an red silk dress that came down to her thigh.

"This must be a dream," CJ said as he took a hard look at the beauty standing before smirking with her hand on her hips.

"Why do you say that?" She asked with a little seductive tone, as she crawled onto his bed hovering over him.

"Because I know for a fact that your father would have been here now to hex me for even having you in my bed," CJ mumbled as he felt her kiss him on the neck.

"Does this feel like a dream?" she whispered as she reached his ear.

"No," he whispered as he pulled her into a kiss with sweetness and a soft feeling of passion. But he noticed that she wasn't the only one in his room or dream, he moved her to the side. "Who are you?"

The figure had moved a little closer from the shadow and into the moonlight shining from his window. "You really want to know who I am?" the man asked as he noticed the tense look on the boy's face.

"I am not going to ask you again," CJ asked as he moved from the bed and in front of Phoenix to protect her. "You better answer me before things get out of hand."

The man moved closer to him and took out his wand and aimed it at his chest with a smirk on his face. "Let me explain something to you lad, I am the one that makes threats around here and believe me when I say I can back it up." The man stated as he mumbled something under breath that sounded Latin and made flames appear around Phoenix.

"STOP!" CJ yelled as he threw his hand up and made the flames vanish; this was something he had never done until now.

"Very good my boy, but just so you know that right now you are dreaming," the man stated as he waved his wand and made the girl vanish. "And second son…" he started but was cut off by a pissed off CJ.

"I am not your son!" CJ yelled but his statement was met with a punch into the face.

"Dear boy you are my son," the stated as he dusted off his jacket and ran his hand through his hair.

"It can't be true," CJ cried as he rubbed his chin from the punch.

"Oh but it is my son," he laughed as he walked over closer to CJ. "My blood runs through every inch of your veins, which is full of nothing but darkness!"

"And just so you know my dear boy you well never get the Weasley girl, because of your blood!" Tom stated as he hopped onto the boy's bed. "And no one will accept you because of who your true parents are!"

"That is a lie because my family and friends do love me for me!" CJ yelled as he stood straight up with his hand aiming directly at the man claiming to be his father while flames where twirling around his own body towards very hand and the flames shot straight at him like a arrow. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS!!" CJ screamed.

Tom just laughed as his body was being engulfed by flames, there was no bloody screams but just evil laughs. "This is nothing kid, I will be back to claim what is mine!" Tom stated as he vanished into thin air.

CJ shot awake with sweat falling off his face, he smells smoke and realized his rug on the floor was in flames. "SHIT!" he screams and hears his mother running towards her room.

"CJ!" Luna scream as she threw her wand up and aimed at the flames and muttered some words and water sprouted from the wand and put the flames out.

"Mom," CJ said as sat on the edge of his bed holding his head.

"Sweetie I'm here," Luna called out as she went over to her son and held him close to her. "What happened?"

"I had this dream which started off about someone else and ended up about a man named Tom." CJ explained and he noticed that Luna's face was turning pale.

"What did he tell you?" Luna asked as she held her hand up to her head as it had started to throb with pain.

"He told me that he was my true father and that no one would want me after learning who my true family is," he stated as he looked into his mother's eyes as he noticed the fear her eyes.

"Listen to me CJ, you are my son no matter what and your father Neville feels the same way." Luna said with love in her voice to ensure her son that man claiming to be his father was wrong and that her son is truly loved.

"Your grandmother gave this to me before she died," Luna started to say as she removed the pendant from around her neck and handed it to her son with a smile upon her face.

"And I want you to have it to remind you who your family is and that you are loved."

"Thanks mom," he whispered as he hugs his mother, "please promise me that when school starts that you and my siblings come stay at the school."

"Sweetie nothing is going to happen to us, but I am going to be there anyway to teach a class." She smiled as she removed a single tear from his eye.

"Thanks mum," CJ said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Now try to get some rest while I go tell your father about the event that just took place," Luna stated as she went back to her room.

CJ couldn't go back to sleep until he sent his owl with a letter to Phoenix to tell her about his dream and about Tom still being alive.

Phoenix had received the letter and didn't know what to make of it, but she knew that she needed to tell her parents about it. After she told her parents her mother started to flinch and have flashbacks about the last battle she had experience when she was pregnant with Phoenix. But now she was with child again and she was going to pray that her family and friends would be able to deal with the problem that had to face, that the Dark Lord was back. And that her daughter was in love with his son.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update but right now my laptop went up in smokes, so now I am using my old desktop. I should have up my new chapter Tuesday for one story and the other stories should be up by no later then Saturday. And I am in search of a beta for Warrior of Light, the Power Ranger Story, and one for True Destiny. I am trying to lighten the load on my beta reader I have now, because right now I am trying to send out 4 chapters for two other stories and trying to have them up by Tuesday. So please respond if you want the job.

Thanks


	8. The Meeting

_Dear Diary,_

_The guy that had stolen my heart is the son of the man that had tried to destroy my family, but he only his son by blood. When I look into his eyes I don't see hate or the evil that his father his, I only see the love he has for his family and for me. So how I save him from the evil that is trying to take over him? By the only way I know how to and that is by loving him and by becoming stronger to defeat that bastard._

_Phoenix_

After Phoenix wrote into her diary she sent her cousin an instant message:

**Pbird: Hey cuz we need to meet**

**Lilyflower: What's up cuz?**

**Pbird: I got a letter from CJ, telling me that it's over**

**Lilyflower: What? Do I need to introduce him a little hex my mum taught me?**

**Pbird: No, we need to get the Charm ones together**

**Lilyflower: Not so following you**

**Pbird: Ok let me break it down to you this is a code red, the dark lord is back**

**Lilyflower: Holy shit! Wait what does CJ have to do with it?**

**Pbird: He is his son, and before go off your rocker he just found out.**

**Lilyflower: ok let me buzz the click.**

**Pbird: meet me at aunt Pheebes in fifteen minutes.**

**Lilyflower: cool check you then**

After the girls got offline Phoenix had called her aunt and had informed her about CJ and what she wanted to do, she had told her that she couldn't let her mother know what she was planning because of the new baby that was coming. Phoebe told her that for now she could talk to her and her aunts but sooner or later she was going to have to let her parents know.

At the same time Prue had told Buffy and Harry about the letter, while Ginny was trying to think of a way she and her sibling could help them. Charlie and Bill couldn't believe that this was happening all over again, because during the battle they almost lost their wives and unborn children at the time. And now with Prue being with child again this was even harder.

"Look we do something before any of our children decide that they need to join in on the fight," Buffy suggested as she noticed Prue sitting there lost in her on thoughts and world. "Hey Prue I promise that we are going to finish this before anything happens."

"Promise me that they won't have to finish for us, and that CJ won't have to be punished because of where his origins come from," Prue pleaded.

"I promise cuz," Buffy smiled as she embraces the woman in a hug hoping to ease her fears some. But she herself had her own fears that she wouldn't be able to keep some of the promises that she just made.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked as she stood by her husband.

"What we do best which is train and come up with a plan," Buffy smiled to the group.

"So I guess I'll call the rest of the," Harry suggested.

"You know that Faith is kind of…" Buffy paused as she noticed that no one really knew about Faith being a new path of no fighting since she became a wife and mother. But she always trained her children but tried to teach to not kill their opponent but to only neutralize them if need be.

"What are you saying cuz?" Prue asked in a bewildered lost manner.

"Before you ask she is not knocked up or anything, she is just trying to lead a nonviolent peaceful life," Buffy snapped without realizing it.

"A peaceful…" Prue questioned.

"Nonviolent…" followed by Harry.

"Life?" finished by Ginny who was as much confused because the last time she saw Faith was when Percy invited them over for dinner last night, and she was ready to hang him for not telling her about his dinner plans.

"Yes is that so hard to believe?" Buffy asked them while everyone in the room including her husband was lost for words or comments. And before she knew it the silence was broking by Percy flooing through the floo network and into the living causing everyone to choke and cough from the smoke.

"Hello everyone," He smiled as Ginny was trying to decide whether or not if she should smack for destroying her living room.

"Percy, you better clean this up!" Ginny snapped as she shook her head.

"I am sister, but first I need your help, you see my dear wife is going loony," he mumbled hoping they didn't hear the loony part.

"How so mate?" Harry asked without trying to laugh.

"She tried to kill me in her sleep, saying the evil is back," he answered causing Buffy to faint and shake hysterically. Bill didn't know what to do, but Prue punished past him and muttered a calming spell and placed a healing crystal upon the woman.

"We need to gather everyone fast, oh and your wife isn't going loony," Harry stated as he started calling everyone leaving the man to think about what Harry said.

"Nope mate because the evil is back," Charlie said as he called their mum to let them know as well.

"We are so in trouble," Percy said as he floo his wife to tell her about what he just learned.

_**A/N: Next time the chapter will be longer.**_


	9. author note

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I promise that I am back on track and a new chapter is coming up this weekend. Every Wednesday I am going to write a new chapter for each of my stories. I have new ideas and have got right back into writing mode.


End file.
